To Die For
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Ryuk questions Rem's motives and takes a stab at coming up with the meaning of life. One-shot. Warning: Spoliers, slight drabble.


**A/N:** In honor of me finally finishing the series last night, I came up with this: my first Death Note fic! Yay for me! Please be kind- this is my first introduction to the Death Note fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. If I did...

**Warnings:** Spoilers. Like major spoilers. Including L's real name.

* * *

Ryuk couldn't help but wonder at Rem's motivations.

Why did Rem love Misa so much, why she was willing to throw her life away as a Shinigami? He could admit that Misa was one to behold in the aspect of beauty but what did the human physical appearance mean to Rem? Or, more so, what did a simple _human_ mean to a god of death? A god of death- a being that could live for all of time. Who would pass _that_ up? Stupid Rem. How could she care so much for Misa in the first place? Shinigamis weren't suppose to care about their charges, weren't suppose to form any sort of attachment with the humans they followed, even if it was on a friendship level. He never felt compelled to make any such attachment to Light.

Ryuk stared, unblinking, in space- conscious of everything around him but not aware.

Ryuk didn't love or care about anything enough to die for them. Well, maybe apples. But even then- he wouldn't _die_ for an apple.

Then again, he guessed that wasn't a very adequate comparison. Misa was human, apples were fruit. There was only one Misa, there were a ton of apples.

So, did the fact that she was human make any distinction as to why Rem died for Misa? Humans… such trivial creatures with their emotions and their talk of self-justification. Such proud beings, such stupid beings.

And Rem was just as stupid. Why would she do that? It wasn't as if Misa would never die. Misa was human, and all humans, with no exceptions, would die. That was what defined them as humans: death. Well, death and suffering. It was almost cruel how Rem prolonged Misa's life, exposing her to the brutality of mankind's struggles. Did she really want that for Misa? To live through a life of suffering only to die unhappy even when the one Misa loved treated her like the dirt he tread upon? Stupid Rem.

However if Rem _did_ feel some sort of emotion or care for Misa, that only proved Rem's human side, her weaker side, was being shown. A side that was dangerous for shinigamis. Being human-like only made you do the stupid and irrational things all humans did.

Dying for someone you loved? Was it really all that noble as the literature of the human world suggested? Did it really prove courage, braving the obstacle of death? Or rather, did it prove cowardice, of being too afraid to experience the hardships of life. Ryuk guessed it all depended on the person and their motivations for acting the part of the sacrificial lamb.

Stupid Rem. She should have never listened to Light. Killing Lawliet didn't help anything. It just fractionally delayed Misa's death. Rem should have just gone ahead and killed Light, it would have done everyone a lot of good.

But then, if you took Light out of the equation, the interest level of the human world lost its twinkle. And humans were only interesting once you brought out the worst in them. Or the foolishness. Whichever worked for the present situation.

And then Rem had to go and kill Lawliet, taking away the counter balance of Light's opponent that forced Light to always second-guess himself. Taking away the other participant of the game was almost cheating. It practically _was_ cheating. But with the Death Note, what else could you expect in the game play other than death? Still, why did that stupid shinigami have to remove some of the fun? Then again, Rem wasn't interested in being preoccupied with frivolous human life. She was only concerned with preserving it.

Misa's number had long since been up, ever since that first shinigami saved her life with killing that insane admirer. And, if that wasn't enough, she cut her own lifespan in half _twice_ just to be able to work for Light in creating this new world he kept ranting on about. The girl practically had a death wish. Besides, he himself- Ryuk- was going to kill Light once everything seemed to be over and then, out of grief, Misa would commit suicide, ending her life in yet another attempt. There just was simply no hope for that poor girl.

And personally, Ryuk thought that if Light wanted to build this new world of his, he made a grave mistake in having Rem kill Lawliet. L and Light knew each other and were slightly used to each other. They even formed a bond with one another on the simple friendship level. L was the type unused to such emotions and connections with other people. So, if the time ever came where the condition of Light's life was in L's hands, L would hesitate and that would be his downfall.

Of course, it was hard to tell if this feeling of friendship L had was mutual because Light was both a good actor and a difficult person to read. Was that why he had Rem kill L? Because he would be unable to do it himself? Or was it simply the position he was thrown in that made him unable to do it?

Ryuk sighed in annoyance with himself. He didn't care whether or not Light had a true friend or not. He didn't care why Rem wasted her life on a pathetic human girl. It wasn't his choice and, quite frankly, he was glad the annoying female shinigami was finally gone. With her out of the picture, she wouldn't be able to get in the way of his entertainment: the futile attempt of Light's global conquest.

Ryuk scoffed when his thoughts reverted back to Light. It was true the legacy he would leave behind was quite awe-inspiring but there would come a time when he would realize his place in the world.

Humans were born to die. And shinigamis were meant to sit and watch.

And Light Yagami _would_ die while Ryuk would watch.

* * *

So, how was it for my first shot at the Death Note fandom? I thought it turned out quite well. I might write more for this fandom if I get good feedback. But, if anyone would like to read my other stuff, I also have fics for Yu-Gi-Oh!, Princess Tutu, and Avatar; the Last Airbender. Yu-Gi-Oh is my main fandom, in case you were wondering.

So, please review! I absolutely love reviews!

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


End file.
